A coiled tubing unit dispenses coiled tubing into and out of a wellbore from a reel unit. The coiled tubing unit also includes a control center where an operator is located to operate the reel unit as coiled tubing is inserted into or taken out of the wellbore. In certain instances, the control center is a cabin unit mounted at or near a front end of the coiled tubing unit, e.g., a trailer, and the cabin unit is raised to provide the operator a “birds eye” view of the operations.
In one aspect, embodiments disclosed herein relate to a cabin unit mounted on a horizontal platform and a mechanism for locking the cabin unit in a raised position above the horizontal platform, the mechanism comprising an articulated member attached between the cabin unit and the horizontal platform, the articulated member including an upper support arm and a lower support arm coupled at a joint, and a cylinder attached between the horizontal support and the articulated member, wherein an arm of the cylinder is retracted to move the joint of the articulated member to a locked position while the cabin is in a raised position.